Celoso Amor
by crapycrap
Summary: Quiero que me expliques porque?


Si, lo se, porque en ves de estar haciendo esto no me dedico a la otra? Bueno, en primera porque he estado con las manos llenas. No he tenido tiempo para sentarme a seguir y pues los capitulos no son nada cortos. Pero no se preocupen (si como si lo estubieran =) ) voy a seguir con ese proyecto. Nunca me a gustado dejar las cosas a medias. Ahora los dejo con esto que se llama Jealous Love.

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru no son mios, aunque me gustaria que Michiru si lo fuera. Bueno tampoco la historia es mia, esta es de **Kihin Ranno **.

**Celoso Amor**

" Que diablos es esto?"

Michiru dejo de practicar su violin al sonido de la voz de Haruka. Abrio sus ojos y sonrio friamenete. Haruka sabe que ella odia ser interrumpida cuando practica. "Hermoso vocabulario como siempre, amor"

"Contesta mi pregunta," Dijo Haruka, tomando un lindo color malva. Michiru noto por primer vez la hoja de papel que sostenia en la mano Haruka. "Que. Diablos. Es. Esto?"

Michiru se inclino hacia adelante, estudiando la hoja detenidamente. "Creo que es un dibujo de Elsa Grey."

"Puedo ver que es un dibujo de Elsa Grey."

Michiru levanta su perfectamente estilisada ceja. "Entonces, porque me preguntas que es?"

Haruka aprieta la mano que tiene libre. Apesar de su coraje, ella sabe mejor que maltratar el arte de Michiru; ya es sufisientemente malo que lo haya arrancado de su libreta. "Me gustaria que me explicaras que hacia en tu libreta."

Reluctante Michiru coloco a un lado su violin. Claramente, no podria volver a su recital hasta que Haruka quedara satisfecha de alguna forma. "Bueno, supongo que yo lo dibuje, Haruka. Esa seria la conclucion mas logica."

"Se que tu lo dibujaste. Conosco tu estilo, Michiru." Haruka esta apunto de explotar, Michiru se estubiera divirtiendo ahora si no hubiera sido por la iterrupcion. "Porque lo dibujaste?"

"Haruka, te daras cuenta que esto es como preguntarle a un compositor porque escogio siertas notas," Dijo Michiru. "Lo dibuje porque Elsa me inspiro"

"Oh, Ella te ispiro?"

"Creo que eso es lo que acabo de decir, Si."

"Exactamente como es que te inspiro para dibujarla _desnuda_?"

Michiru aveses le gustaria pensar que voltear los ojos no es un gesto juvenile. Haruka aveces la obliga a querer hacerlo. "Honestamente, Haruka, para ser una coqueta incorrigible, aveses puedes ser tan mojigata."

"Sigo esperando escuchar el porque Elsa esta desnuda en tu libreta."

Michiru comiensa a molestarse. "Porfavor, Haruka, Podria preguntar lo que realmente quieres saber?"

La mandibula de Haruka estaba tan apretada que solo de verla a Michiru le dolia la suya. Haruka temblaba de pies a cabeza; Michiru se preguntaba si los volcanes se estremesian asi antes de hacer erupcion. Despues Haruka hizo la pregunta.

"Has visto a Elsa desnuda?"

Michiru sonrie. Naturalmente Haruka piensa lo peor y afloja un poco la mano en donde trae el dibujo. Michiru toma la oportinidad y se lo arrebata.

"No, no la he visto desnuda," Dice Michiru "Pero estoy segura que tu sabes, que tengo un conocimiento _vasto_ del cuerpo femenino."

El color de Haruka ya casi llega a morado. Michiru se detinene de hacerle algun comentario acerca de su color. "Porque la dibujaste desnuda?"

Michiru encoje sus hombros. "Porque no dibujarla desnuda? Tiene un muy bonito cuerpo." Hace una pausa, "Y tu no me dejarias dibujerte desnuda, y no puedo con buena conciensia usar a las otras senshis, sin importar cuantas veces Makoto se ofresca. De cualquier manera, tu sabes que me gusta dibujar gente de la vida real, y no tengo muchas opciones."

Haruka la sigue ovserbando. "Dibujaste a Elsa porque no me pudiste dibujar a mi?"

"Bueno, es un poco mas complicado que eso, pero, si, asi es"

Y asi de la nada Haruka comiensa a quitarse la ropa.

"Haruka!"

"Me quieres desnuda, bueno eso es lo que vas a tener!" Ladra Haruka. "Trae tus lapices, tu libreta, lo que sea. Solo tienes esta oportunidad, solo esta. **No se lo muestras a nadie**, y no vulves a dibujar a Elsa Grey, nunca mas." Para el final del monologo, Haruka estaba completamente desnuda. "Entendiste?"

Michiru se toma su tiempo para admirar lo que tiene enfrente.

"Michiru?"

Ella se mueve elegantemente. "Lo que tu digas amor. Deja y voy por mi libreta."

"Bueno pero apurate," murmura Haruka. "Hace frio aqui."

Michiru sonrie, dandole una ligera nalgadita a Haruka al pasar por su lado. "No te preocupes, amor, despues te caliento."

Haruka sonrie.

"Bueno, talves esto no sea tan malo despues de todo."

=()=()=()=

Alguna ves a escuchado a within temptation. No? bueno si les gusta el Rock en ingles se los recomiendo.

Bueno espero les aya gustado el fic.

_Sabian que una relacion de 5 years puede acabar en menos de 1 dia?_

_Bueno yo tampoco lo sabia hasta ahora._


End file.
